


Roses

by HeavensOkay



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Love Declarations, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, I am Sam - Freeform, M/M, Sam is a such a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensOkay/pseuds/HeavensOkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How cute would it be if I totally fucked with Dean and Cas and made them run into each other's arms?" Sam thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

Sam was curled up on the living room couch in the bunker, watching some old movies while looking up possible cases for the hunting trio to occupy themselves with. There was a nest of vampires in West Virginia, and some werewolves in Michigan, but Sam had more pressing issues on his mind.

“I’m tellin’ ya Cas, there is no greater joy then getting a lap dance from a sexy little brunette for FREE at the strip club,” Dean exclaimed as Cas and him returned from their night out.

“But how did you achieve her services free of charge?” Cas asked.

“When you’re as charming as yours truly you tend to get some nice freebies,” Dean answered with a wink. The two walked over to the kitchen table to grab some dinner.

“How was your evening Sam?” Cas asked kindly, opening up a box of leftovers to be microwaved.

“It was alright, but not nearly as excited as yours sounds to have been,” he answered with a smirk.

Cas and Dean were both smiling and reminiscing about their night as they made themselves dinner when Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. It was when a woman with a classic 50s style polka dot dress and beehive hair was watering her roses, which she had in about a thousand different colors, the idea hit Sam.

* * *

 

“Hey Dean I’m going to the store real quick you need anything?” Sam yelled from the doorway.

“Nah I’m…Actually could you get me a six-pack of beer? The good stuff,” the older brother replied.

“Alright,” Sam said as he left, smiling mischievously. Sam got the keys to the car and took off towards the nearest florist. Once there, he got one bouquet of red roses, a package of 99 cent note cards, paid, and left. Once he got back, he found Dean is his room eating left over pie watching TV and Cas in his room reading a book. The two were quiet and serene. “So unsuspecting,” Sam giggled.

Cas heard a knock at his door several minutes later, and got up to see who it was. When he opened his door, no one was there, but lying at his feet was a singular red rose and a note card saying,

 _Meet me in the library Love,_ _Dean_

After reading it, Cas eyes widened in that beautiful mix of shock and happiness. Could it be? The entire night at the strip club Cas hadn't been able to take his eyes off Dean. Cas fell in love with his smile, how bright his green eyes looked, him taking in the scene of the girls and the drinks and lights and music. Dean looked so happy, and Castiel’s happiness was Dean’s happiness. He loved spending time with Dean, even if the hunter’s attention wasn't on him. Ever since the angel had met Dean, he’d fallen in love with every little thing about him, all the attractive and the quirky features of Dean Winchester, and Cas thought that Dean’s quirkiest feature was the way he expressed love. Cas had longed for the day it would be expressed to him. This recent gesture could mean his feelings weren’t so unrequited. On a leap of faith, he picked up his rose and ran to the library like a 4 year old runs around Disneyland.

* * *

 

Dean heard a knock at his door. He set down his plate of pie and paused his television show. He got up, opened the door with a “Hello“ and realized no one was there. He looked down and saw one red rose with a crisp notecard attached. With a puzzled look he picked it up and read,

_Meet me in the library Love, Cas_

Dean blinked a few times before he realized what exactly he had just read. “Love, Cas” he read aloud. Love, Cas. Dean’s mind flashed back to a few hours earlier, when he and Cas were at the strip club. Dean had only really gone because it was time he could spend with Cas. Sure, the girls and the drinks were nice, but being able to forget the demons and angels and life for just a little while and be with Cas absolute heaven. To be truthful, he really didn’t care about anything that was going on but Cas. The battles fought and won together, the smiling, all the times they’d saved each other, and the memories of the last 8 years bleed through his mind like a flood and with a true, hopeful smile, he picked up his rose, and ran to the library feeling like a love-stricken teenager.

* * *

 

With Sam sitting on top of the balcony in the library, hidden and well ready for a make out session between his two friends, he heard footsteps, two pairs of them echoing nearer and nearer. _Should have brought some popcorn_ , he thought. _Damn_.

As if it were a fairytale ending to a Disney movie, the two grown men ran into each other’s arms and kissed passionately. Cas snaked one hand tightly around Dean’s waist bringing him closer, and used his other to cup Dean’s cheek. In response, Dean ran one hand coarsely through Cas’s brown hair, and his other to wrap around Cas’s waist.

After the two broke apart, Cas smiled. “I love you too Dean. That rose you gave me meant the world to me,” the angel said, full of love and gratefulness. Sam was about to cry, from laughter or the adorableness of the whole thing he couldn’t decide.

“What.”

“You know, the rose you left outside my door,” Cas said as he pulled out his rose. “I was scared you didn’t feel the same way I did about you and-“

“Cas I never left that outside your door. You’re the one who left a rose outside of my door,” Dean said as he pulled out his rose. As the two stood looking confused at the roses, Sam burst out with laughter after holding it in for so long. Dean looked up at Sam laughing, squinted his eyes, and finally figured out what had happened. He started laughing himself, and pulled a still oblivious looking Cas in for another kiss.

“Wait, what is so funny?” Cas said feeling belittled with the two brothers laughing.

“I put a rose at your door, Cas, pretending to be Dean, and then I put a rose at his door pretending to be you, genius,” the younger brother said with pride, coming down from his outburst. "It was about time you two goddamn lovebirds got together."

“So that wasn’t really you Dean?” Cas said, let down.

“The feelings still remain the same Cas,” Dean smiled. “And you are such a little shit Sammy.” Dean said, as he pulled his angel in for another kiss, too far in love to actually give a damn.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly.

“I love you too Dean,” Cas returned as a promise of never ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I think you should know this work was inspired by a One Direction song.  
> But thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated and my tumblr is: heavensokay.tumblr.com


End file.
